Complicações de um Relacionamento Moderno
by Beezz
Summary: Alexandre, Heféstion e as consequências de um relacionamento moderno.


**Complicações de um Relacionamento Moderno**

**Parte I**

Tudo começou com aquela sua frase estúpida.

Aquela frase que tinha feito muito sentido quando escorrera de seus lábios, parecendo uma sugestão genuína e que resolveria seus problemas de forma rápida e muito eficiente. Ele podia pensar estúpida, infantil, fruto de ciúme e totalmente malcriada, mas evitou. Eventualmente, iria arrumá-la, fixá-la, corrigir tudo. Céus, ele tinha que corrigir tudo! Ele pôde sentir com convicção que aquela sugestão estava no topo de sua lista de _As melhores idéias que tive em momentos de nervoso e ciúme_; mas agora a movera espetacularmente rápido para a lista das _Idéias Mais idiotas e burras que tomei. _

Em algum momento, todo ser humano, pensa em ações ou palavras de que se arrependiam. O que dariam para voltar no tempo, tomar uma decisão diferente, falar alguma coisa menos agressiva ou mais doce, não olhar para a direita e sim para a esquerda e uma continuação infinita de decisões erradas e que poderiam ter melhores resultados se tomadas de outra forma. Ele certamente tinha uma lista dessas, na verdade, era muito bom com listas. Elas eram arrumadas, enumeradas e o deixavam com a sensação de organização de pensamentos. Então, ele tinha itens de arrependimento em uma das listas e pensava o que daria ou faria para poder mudá-los. Um hábito desde criança, era quase como uma mania que se tornara muito organizada.

Então, o que ele daria para voltar no tempo, três meses atrás, e fechar a boca com toda força do mundo, morder os lábios até sangrar e se livrar _daquilo_? Zeus, ele teria sido tão inteligente, tão sagaz, tão incrivelmente grande não abrindo a boca grande e inconseqüente. Ele certamente era grande, diziam isso... mas ele não conseguia entender onde estava sua grandiosidade naquele minutinho em que precisara dela. Bem, ele daria uma boa quantidade de ouro, a capa que guardava com tanto carinho em seu quarto, ou quem sabe, ele acabaria o procurando, como quem não quer nada, até ter deixado bem claro que estava totalmente arrependido – sem nunca dizer nenhuma palavrinha de desculpas ou algo do tipo. Não daria certo.

Com um suspiro irritado, Alexandre bateu os dedos ferrenhamente sobre a mesa, sentindo suas unhas emitirem um ruído irritante e o machucarem depois. Ele não conseguia entender como tinha se metido no meio daquela situação, se enroscado nela a ponto de estar desesperado para sair, e o desespero somente crescia... A saída parecia distante, escura e impossível naqueles dias. Outra batida na mesa e a dor quase o distraía. Era a vigésima vez naquela semana que começava a reviver tudo, procurando entender e consertar sem precisar ver o sorrisinho irritado ou divertido nos lábios do outro.

Ele se conhecia bem demais para saber que acabaria pedindo desculpas, cedo ou tarde.

Diabos, ele se lembrava de estar muito bêbado naquela fatídica noite, tão bêbado que sua cabeça girava e ele sentia-se flutuando em cima do chão de pedras. Alexandre sentia-se no paraíso, pisando em nuvens e o vento gelado e cheiroso do sétimo céu. A sensação havia sido tão boa, tão pertubadoramente real e boa. Então ele viu algo que seus olhos demoraram a mandar pra o cérebro, mas eventualmente ele entendeu o que estava observando e sua reação não foi tão lenta quanto pensara que seria. Estúpida bebida, tinha sido tudo culpa dela.

Ele havia visto aquele par de homens conversando. Os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os ombros e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. O par de olhos – que sempre lhe pareciam pertubadoramente azuis e excepcionais quando estava bêbado – acompanhando com total atenção e muita curiosidade o que a boca do outro homem falava. O lábio inferior sendo mordido e as bochechas rosadas gritando "Eu estou bêbado!". O par de pernas grossas entreabertas, cuidadosamente escondidas pela mesa pequena e de madeira grossa, mas ele podia ver como o joelho de Heféstion encostava suavemente no de Clito, em uma pequena pressão. Aquele encostar... Aquela necessidade de maior contato... Necessidade que ele, Alexandre, tivera e ainda tinha de tocar alguma parte de Heféstion sempre que possível; mas claro, aquele joelho tocando o de Heféstion não era o _seu_. E aquilo era tão errado, tão suspeito, tão absurdamente ultrajante!

Então, ele sentiu ciúmes. Aquela onda quente o corroendo por dentro, transformando sua noite em completa desgraça e a desconfiança o atingiu em cheio. O ciúme era cruel, ele sabia agora e sempre escutara, ele sentia a necessidade de empurrar ou socar alguma coisa, de gritar que Clito desencostasse aquele pedaço de pele cobiçosa do joelho de Heféstion, porque aquele tipo de toque singelo, discreto, tão intímo era apenas seu, somente seu. _Seu, seu e seu._ Como Clito tinha coragem?! A vozinha sóbria e totalmente sem aliados – _pobre voz_ – lhe dizia que era apenas bobagem. _Aquele toque não quer dizer nada, nem é um toque, os dois estão bêbados e nem estão com segundas intenções, Alexandre! _Mas ele não a escutou, pelo contrário, a baniu de sua cabeça com mais uma taça de vinho. O líquido em sua boca o fazia sentir mais raiva ainda. E ele se sentia incrivelmente poderoso e capaz com o álcool.

Parado em uma mesa a dois metros, ele fixou o olhar no encontro de joelhos quase imperceptível e ergueu a sobrancelha. Clito estava de lado, a atenção totalmente em Heféstion. Ele não gostava de como o cabelo negro de Clito parecia bem penteado e até sedoso caindo em algumas mechas sobre o rosto – e ao alcance dos dedos de Heféstion, se o grego esticasse uma das mãos. Ele não gostava dos olhos bem desfocados de Clito em cima dos gestos exagerados de Heféstion, nem de como revezava do franzir de sobrancelha do moreno para a boca mordida em uma freqüência enervante. Eles estavam conversando, talvez Clito não estivesse conseguindo escutar Heféstion e fazia sentido que estivesse tentando ler o que o grego dizia. Muito sentido.

Estava tudo bem. Tudo fazia sentido, afinal.

Mas os joelhos ele não entendia. A mesa estava praticamente vazia, apenas com aqueles dois e tinha espaço suficiente pra estarem a um metro de distância. Parecia errado pensar em Clito interessado em Heféstion, mais ainda o contrário. Clito era um homem bonito, podia ver e admitir isso considerando a circunstância de seu ciúme, mas pensar naqueles dois era como ter uma visão sexual de seu pai com Heféstion e não era agradável. Não era saudável, principalmente.

Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se livrando da imagem nítida de Philip sorrindo e tocando Heféstion com o joelho. _Não e não!_ Clito teria comentado, não? Teria dado algum sinal que o deixasse saber que Heféstion estava na lista de _Pessoas_ _interessantes para se dormir_ de Clito. Bem, ele nunca tivera uma conversa dessas com o general mais velho e parecia sem sentido ter perguntado se Clito tinha algum interesse em tocar Heféstion de forma inapropriada. É, era inapropriado. Agora sobre Heféstion... ele sabia tudo da vida sexual do outro, dos interesses sexuais e das fantasias realizadas ou não que o grego tinha com outras pessoas do exército e fora dele. Clito, ele tentou lembrar, era um nome citado apenas uma vez. Mas era um interesse tão hipotético e tão secreto, Heféstion nunca quisera de verdade realizar nadinha daquilo.

Ele conhecia Heféstion, na verdade, ele poderia escrever um livro sobre _Os sinais que Heféstion dá quando está pensando sacanagem ou tremendamente interessado em alguém._Heféstion balançava a perna, mordia os lábios e batia os dedos nas coxas para se distrair quando estava pensando em algo sexual quando não devia. Heféstion molhava os lábios em intervalos exageradamente pequenos, fixava os olhos diretamente nos da outra pessoa e corria os dedos lentamente em alguma superfície sólida quando estava considerando seriamente fazer sexo. Heféstion era direto, discreto e um bastardo quando queria fazer transar. Ele conhecia Heféstion, conhecia os olhares, os sorrisos e a mordida no canto do lábio que indicavam que ele, Alexandre, teria uma excelente noite de orgasmo e uma massagem depois, além dos beijinhos de brinde que ganhava nos ombros. Ele queria ter recebido o sorriso, o olhar e a mordidinha indicativos de que teria sexo aquela noite, além da companhia conhecida e agradável que era seu melhor amigo.

Mas a despeito dos sinais sexuais, ele conhecia _aquele_ tipo de toque. Era o tipo de encostar que ele compartilhava com Heféstion durante uma reunião, antes de alguma batalha ou quando não podiam ser descuidar e trocar sorrisos e olhares. Eles se encostavam... um esbarrar de dedos, um encostar discreto e rápido de ombros, um emaranhado braços e os joelhos – os malditos joelhos – embaixo da mesa. Eles faziam isso durante as reuniões, e aquilo o enchia de amor e confiança. Era o jeito de Heféstion colocar a mão em seu ombro sem realmente colocá-la, era a forma de sussurrar alguma coisa em seu ouvido que parecia perfeita para o momento e que ninguém mais poderia ter tido a brilhante idéia e inteligência de dizê-la. Era por isso que aquele toque cúmplice era tão errado quando compartilhado com Clito... era tão absurdo!

Heféstion já lhe dissera que Clito tinha uma postura muito charmosa, e ele não se preocupou. Ele não tinha nem o com o que se preocupar. Heféstion e Clito mal se falavam, eram educados um com o outro e sempre pareciam muito calados nas reuniões. Eles pareciam dois vizinhos respeitosos. Quando Clito se encontrou a primeira vez com Heféstion em uma das sacadas do palácio, ambos preocupados, ele não se importou. Pelo contrário, ficou muito interessado e feliz com a idéia de seu melhor amigo conversando com Clito. Clito era sábio, um bom guerreiro, um homem de extrema confiança de seu pai e agora seu. Ele viu com bons olhos quando Clito e Heféstion tornaram constantes aqueles encontros de uma ou duas horas na madrugada. Gostou também quando Clito sorria tortamente pra Heféstion em cumprimento ou desejava boa tarde quando se encontravam pelos corredores. Ele achou maravilhoso quando encontrou Clito sentado na cama de Heféstion, esperando o grego terminar de lavar o rosto para que pudessem caminhar.

Para ele, aquela amizade entre Clito e Heféstion era uma ótima escolha. Heféstion precisava de amigos, deixar o quarto e os livros para sentar-se com alguém e contar algo que estava acontecendo de verdade. Sentimentos, pensamentos e sensações reais. Heféstion era educado com todos, dificilmente dirigia olhares severos ou irritados para outros, mas ser educado e diplomático não era ter um amigo mais próximo, e ele nem sempre podia estar com Heféstion. Ele sentiu ciúmes quando o amante lhe contou que tivera um sonho ruim e Clito rira, achando muito engraçado o pesadelo de mil cobrar enroscando-se nas pernas do grego e o puxando par dentro de uma casa cheia de abelhas imensas. Alexandre não achou engraçado e sentiu ciúmes. Era ele que implicava com os pesadelos infantis de Heféstion e os escutava de primeira mão, não Clito. Mas era ridículo, um ciúme bobo que passou rapidamente. Heféstion parecia contente com a nova amizade. Clito fazia bem a Heféstion.

Essa opinião tinha mudado drasticamente. Como ele não percebera? Os olhares de Clito eram suspeitos, todo aquele cuidado e atenção que despejara para cima do seu melhor amigo por três meses eram suspeitos. O modo sem graça de Clito quando escutava alguma coisa mais sentimental ou doce entre ele e Heféstion. Clito estava sempre com Heféstion, e Heféstion parecia sempre muito satisfeito com a nova companhia. Como não percebera que o ladrãozinho estava ciscando seu amante? Clito já dissera até mesmo em sua presença, há alguns anos, que Heféstion era um belo exemplar de rapaz; ele achou graça e sentiu-se orgulhoso. Quem beijava e tinha toda atenção do mundo de Heféstion era ele, somente ele.

Há anos, eles concordaram em conhecer novas pessoas, experimentarem novas sensações sexuais e abrir o leque de opções. Mas havia um porém, ele e Heféstion precisavam terminar tudo com outros quando virava sentimental e envolvesse sentimentos perigosos. Heféstion era seu e ele não estava disposto a abrir mão disso, assim como sabia acontecer o mesmo com o moreno. No começo, Heféstion tivera um carinho excessivo por um rapaz mais novo do exército e ele achou adorável o horror e arrependimento nos olhos azuis do amigo. Depois, fora uma moça de uma cidade, e Heféstion dera toda atenção do mundo a ela, mas afastou-se quando sentiu estar tornando tudo muito dependente. Agora ele, Alexandre, era um desastre. Ele se encantava facilmente, queria tudo e todos que atiçassem sua curiosidade intelectual e sexual. Ele parecia sempre apaixonado por alguém que tivesse a pele morena ou os olhos mais vivos, por quem falasse atrevidamente ou fosse exótico, tinha por quem apenas o olhava cobiçosa e invejosamente. Mas ele sempre dispensava todos e murmurava as três palavras que aqueciam ele e Heféstion, reafirmando que não precisavam se preocupar com nada.

Eles se amavam e estava tudo bem. Ele podia beijar e levar para a cama quem quisesse, e Heféstion fazia o mesmo. Eles sempre contavam a experiência um para o outro, às vezes maravilhados, outrora frustrados. Mas ele não duvidava em momento algum que Heféstion o amava, que moveria terras e céus por ele, que abandonaria qualquer caso se ele apenas pedisse ou parecesse incomodado. Heféstion era paciente, sempre dizia que entendia e não duvidava que ele o amasse de todas as formas possíveis.

Eles eram um casal não nomeado e sem compromissos visíveis, mas que se amavam e estavam felizes assim, livres e apaixonados.

Mas uma coisa seria se Clito estivesse com a mão na coxa de Heféstion e a língua na garganta do mesmo – ele poderia agüentar isso, não que fosse agradável -, mas não aquele toque simples e tão importante. Aquele toque o incomodava mais do que qualquer pensamento de Clito transando com Heféstion.

Com todas suas conclusões tiradas, o óbvio interesse de Clito e até mesmo, _quem poderia saber?, _algum começo de caso entre os dois, ele se lembrava de ter dado um boa noite irritado e grosseiro para Clito e arrastado Heféstion pra fora do salão. Ele se lembrava de ter gritado com o amigo, o acusando de estar respondendo os olhares e "Que droga era aquela de estar encostando-se nele? Você o deixou encostar em você, Heféstion?" Só o que ele fizera naquela conversa foi acusar, no decorrer dela, interpretar o olhar confuso do outro como mais um sinal do que estava certo do que acontecia. Em algum ponto, ele se lembrava de ter atirado algum vaso contra a parede e ter recebido um empurrão indignado e irritado de Heféstion. "Vocês estão tendo alguma coisa? Eu quero saber, porque ele certamente está interessado."

Eles discutiram feio naquela noite, Heféstion bêbado e não compreendendo o que tinha demais estar flertando com Clito. "Nós temos um acordo, você mesmo sugeriu!", o grego apontava irritado.Ele queria explicar ao moreno que seu problema era com o toque dos joelhos, mas a bebida, irritação e ciúmes o deixaram completamente cego sobre defender-se e explicar antes de tudo mais. Heféstion parecia irado e ferido, o olhando com os braços cruzados e ameaçando a sair pela porta a qualquer minuto. Heféstion parara de se defender em algum momento e parecia somente muito irritado, encontrando injustiça naquele acordo miserável. E ele explodiu, sugerindo que Heféstion dormisse de uma vez com Clito, que aproveitasse bastante e não lhe contasse depois, mas que parasse de se encostar ao general mais velho daquela forma. Daquela ridícula forma que o fazia sentir-se enojado e traído.

Heféstion saíra batendo a porta, "Às vezes eu te detesto, seu egoísta miserável!" e não voltou. Nem naquela noite, nem na seguinte, nem nos três dias depois. Eles se encontraram uma semana depois, com a mesma tensão da discussão inda no ar e pareciam indecisos antes de Heféstion perguntar se ele estava com tanto ciúmes assim. Ele estava, com ciúmes, com raiva de Clito e até mesmo de Heféstion, que deixara aquele toque acontecer sem impor qualquer resistência. Eles fizeram as pazes ali, cinco minutos antes de alguns comandantes trotarem para dentro da sala de reuniões.

Mas quando a reunião acabou e Clito sorriu discretamente para Heféstion, ele sentiu-se desconfiado. Aquele sorriso de Clito, em sua opinião, era completamente errado e deslocado na expressão do mais velho. Aquele simples curvar de lábios e uma das mãos tocando discretamente o braço de Heféstion.

Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, apertando a testa. Não adiantaria nada ficar remoendo e se martirizando pelo passado. Ele queria retirar o que tinha dito, dizer a Heféstion que aquele envolvimento entre seu melhor amigo e o general o incomodava. Aliás, até mesmo a amizade daqueles dois o incomodava, o irritava. Apoiando a cabeça na mesa em sua frente, Alexandre bufou desolado e encarou o par de olhos azuis que o miravam com divertimento.

- Você apenas sugeriu, não quer dizer que ele tenha realmente feito, Alexandre. – Cassandro disse pausadamente, olhando as próprias mãos antes de continuar, neutro. – Ele e Clito são bem amigos. Nós também somos. – Cassandro apontou, erguendo os olhos para ele. – Eu ainda acho que você está vendo coisa onde não tem. Além do que, Clito está ficando meio caído, sejamos sinceros...

Ele entortou os lábios, rindo suavemente do comentário de Cassando, como quem sabe que está muito errado em achar graça, mas não pôde se conter. Não adiantava, por mais que lhe dissessem que tinha algo sim no meio daquela amizade, algo rolando entre os toques casuais, ele não acreditava. Céus, ele não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em outra coisa.

- É diferente. – Ele disse, com um suspiro de quem está explicando a mesma coisa a uma criança de seis anos. – Eu não fico te tocando daquele jeito, Cassandro. Nem você me toca casualmente assim. Tem algo lá sim! – Insistiu, batendo na ponta da mesa. – Heféstion sempre o achou muito charmoso.

- Charmoso? – Cassandro perguntou, elevando o canto dos lábios em um sorriso cínico. – Isso é o que eu digo quando acho alguém ok, mas não penso seriamente em tentar ou ceder a esse alguém. Vamos lá, charmoso não é uma ameaça. – E ergueu a sobrancelha, cinicamente.

- Charmoso é um elogio. Você sabe disso. – Ele se corrigiu, retribuindo o sorriso do outro antes de apoiar o queixo em uma das mãos. – Eu não sei por que simplesmente não pergunto a ele. Ou a Clito. Eu poderia fazer isso, não?

Cassandro considerou um instante e moveu a cabeça. – Poderia, mas acho que você está morrendo de medo da resposta dele. Também acho que seu medo é que eles não estejam transando, e _algo_ estar acontecendo entre eles. Mas eu não consigo ver isso, Alexandre!

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras e cruzou as pernas. – Sim. Você está sendo cego, então. – Ele o acusou, abrindo os olhos para Cassandro. – Não importa, eu quero que você volte lá e fique até arrancar algo de Clito. – Instruiu, batendo com os dedos na mesa. – Daqui a um mês vamos sair daqui, e eu quero ter acabado com qualquer pequenina esperança de que ele vá ter algo com Heféstion. Heféstion pode achar que não tem nada demais, que eles não estão tendo nada ou não estar percebendo isso, mas você vai voltar lá e vai descobrir alguma coisa. Eu quero saber.

Ele viu Cassandro bufar impaciente e dar de ombros. Cassandro não era o rei da boa vontade quando se tratava de fazer alguns favores daquele tipo para ele. Ele sabia que Cassandro se sentia a melhor amiga da moça ciumenta e achava a situação ridícula.

- Quando o seu amantezinho descobrir que você está me pedindo para arrancar informação de Clito, ele vai arrancar seu couro. – Cassandro avisou com um sorriso breve e piedoso. – Mas eu prometo depois catar seus caquinhos.

Ele sorriu para o amigo, um de seus sorrisos nervosos, ansiosos e em clara tentativa de descontração. Cassandro voltar e continuar a manter conversa com Clito era bem ruim, ele sabia que Heféstion ficaria possesso quando soubesse disso... ou ao menos percebesse as intenções cruéis de Cassandro e quem estava por trás do pedido. Mas não faria mal, seria uma briga feia, dias sem se falarem... mas era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr pra garantir que Clito e Heféstion não estavam caminhando para algum sentimentalismo.

Ele e Cassandro conversaram por mais alguns minutos, e o amigo parecia muito contrariado e reclamando que tinha os próprios problemas. Alexandre entedia isso, embora Cassandro sempre desviasse ou mudasse de assunto antes de responder ou explicar do que se tratava. Eles eram bem amigos, Alexandre o considerava um de seus melhores amigos, mas certas coisas Cassandro não compartilhava nem o colocava a par, e era injusto em uma amizade. Ele queria poder ajudar o amigo, assim como Cassandro o ajudava sempre, escutando seus problemas gerais, amorosos ou de negócios. Ele descobriria porque desse mistério e discrição toda do amigo, mas antes, tinha algo importante a descobrir. _Uma coisa de cada vez, Alexandre, uma coisa de cada vez. _

_(Continua... )_


End file.
